


Golden Care

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Knots Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Watersports, affectionate watersports, hestiancy, of a sort, piss drinking, piss fucking, pissing inside, sort of - it's mostly offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Stiles has something he really wants to try.





	Golden Care

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a prompt for more watersports on the tumblr, but unfortunately it was of a type that I, personally, am not interested in writing at this time (I'll never say never, but it's unlikely). I'm sad that I can't fulfill that prompt, but in trying to explain how I see Sterek + watersports, I kinda did a drabble-y fic.

I can get behind Stiles just loving Derek’s piss and wanting to be the sole receiver of it. I can three thousand percent get with him kind of insisting that whenever possible, Derek relieves his bladder in Stiles’ ass or mouth. He loves having that part of him as much as every other part. He loves the way it makes Derek’s eyes darken (even if it doesn’t lead to sex) at seeing Stiles want to be marked always inside and out as Derek’s. Even if Derek doesn’t share the proclivities - has no real interest in being pissed on or in, especially not in the consuming way that Stiles does. But I see it as something that makes their love stronger, not as something that makes Derek power-heady. He loves that Stiles wants this, that he understands how it affects Derek. And maybe it took them a little while to get there, because Derek really didn’t get it at first. 

Stiles had to explain and keep explaining why it mattered to him, why he wanted it all the time, how much he loved feeling drenched in Derek. He persisted through the initial embarrassment of asking for Derek to piss on him. Through Derek not understanding why he’d want to drink his piss down, why he’d want Derek to line up his cock and piss in his ass, why he’d want to plug it up before heading out for the day. And maybe part of Derek’s hesitance was because he wanted those things too, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about wanting them. Was even less sure because he could smell the embarrassment, thought Stiles had somehow inferred what he wanted and was doing it for him but didn’t want it.

So they spend a lot of time talking about it, less time doing it. And maybe they have some arguments that lead to some angry words and hurt feelings and a lot more discussions before Derek finally agrees to what Stiles wants - to try it anyhow. And he thinks that it’s going to go horribly, has prepared himself for it, keeps asking Stiles if he’s sure and he doesn’t hear a lie but he can’t stop himself from asking until Stiles gives up kneeling in the tub and stands, says that he’s sure, but he can tell Derek isn’t and he’ll stop pushing because it feels like a fight is brewing and he’d rather just not have this if it means more of that. And maybe that’s what finally convinces Derek that Stiles is absolutely sure about this, which helps melt his hesitation. He offers his own reassurances that he’s ready now and Stiles gets back on his knees, head tipped back and waiting. He pinches off the flow quickly after the first arc hits Stiles squarely in the chest, ready for some sort of backlash, a changing of Stiles’ mind, but that’s not what happens at all. Stiles moans, eyes fluttering closed and hand coming up to trail in the droplets clinging to the hair on his chest, smoothing them into it. He can smell the lust coming off of Stiles, but more importantly he can smell the happiness just pouring out of him and he takes a breath and lets go. He watches in fascination as Stiles tips his head into the stream, his hair wetting, rivers of piss running down the sides of his face, his body. He’s only a little surprised when Stiles angles up on his knees, mouth open and moving so it’s in line with the piss still flowing out of his cock. He’s slightly more surprised when Stiles audibly swallows the mouthful. Derek shuffles closer, making the angle easier, abs twitching when Stiles hovers his mouth over Derek’s cock, tongue coming out to lap at the source, swallowing every time his mouth is full, letting the excess run down his body. 

Derek’s starting to feel like it might be done when Stiles leans back, eyes a little glazed and asks him to cut it off for just a second. It’s hard, he almost can’t, but he manages. He reaches a hand down when Stiles starts trying to stand, helps him up, gets rewarded with a smile before Stiles is turning away, one hand braced on the shower wall, the other reaching back to draw Derek closer, close enough that his now half-hard cock can push against Stiles’ ass cheek. He drops the hand away from Derek, uses it to pull himself open, his hole clenching. Stiles only says ‘please’ and Derek knows what he’s asking for. He takes himself in hand, sets the head of his cock right against that winking hole, pushes just a little, not enough to get anywhere, just to make sure the slit is aimed inside, and lets go one last time. He can feel Stiles shudder when the first jet of piss goes in, sees him drop his forehead to the tile and hears the low murmurs of ‘fuck yes’ and ‘oh god’ and ‘Der’ coming out of his mouth, can see the fine trembling in his arms. They stay like that until Derek’s bladder runs out and he finally drops his dick down, closer to fully hard than before although he’s not actively interested in sex right now. Stiles only stumbles a little when he pushes back off the wall, and Derek grabs him, turning Stiles so he can draw him into his arms. The remnants of his piss are cooling uncomfortably - at least it feels that way to Derek when they’re pressed tight together, but Stiles only nuzzles his face into Derek’s chest, arms wrapped just as tightly around him. He’s hard too but he also doesn’t seem interested in dealing with it just now. Derek almost misses the ‘thank you’ that Stiles whispers into his skin. He squeezes him a little tighter before pulling them a little further back in the shower, asking if it’s alright to clean them up now. He can feel Stiles’ nod against him so he turns the water on, careful to keep Stiles out of the spray until it’s warmer. He washes Stiles gently but thoroughly before giving himself a cursory rub down with soap before rinsing. He turns the shower off and lifts Stiles out, grabs the fluffy towels they’d set out in advance and takes them both to the bedroom. He dries Stiles and himself quickly before turning down the blankets and bundling them up, Stiles drawn over his chest, his scent warm and content as they both drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://dirtyknots.tumblr.com), my askbox is always open if you'd like to leave your own prompt!


End file.
